Viridi Is Annoying
by PeskyPlumber
Summary: Waluigi discovers that making fun of Viridi can make up for his shortcomings... and he gets help from Dry Bowser and Toadette.


Waluigi, Dry Bowser, and Toadette ere on the battlefield version of the Reset Bomb Factory, with Viridi dropping her bombs on the humans on the normal version while Waluigi was eating the legendary burgers that Dry Bowser was cooking up, with Toadette farting from having too many stuffed down in her.

"I must admit, I'm grateful that Viridi was allowing me to even get my burgers from here." Dry Bowser said as he flipped some of his juicy burgers that were as much of a legend as he was.

"Grateful to her? Are you kidding me man? She's a snot nosed brat, that lame unlikeable twit." Waluigi pointed out while stretching his lanky arms.

Viridi overheard this as she made a hologram of herself appear in front of them, pouting as usual. "Hey! At least I'm not knock offs of existing lame losers!"

"At least you can actually play as us." Toadette responded while fanning the stinky air she crafted with her flatulence.

Viridi wasn't able to come up with a witty response, so she began pulling her hair in frustration as the trio laughed at her. Eventually, Viridi decided to pop up in the flesh as she decided to stop looking down on what she deemed as 'mere mortals' since they seemed no more than herself, holding her enormous staff as she was prepared to use it, swinging it like crazy.

"Hey! What's so special about being playable, anyway?" Viridi exclaimed as she slashed the staff near the three laughing characters, who dodged it.

"Oh now you're getting up about on being unplayable?" Waluigi remarked as he pulled out a rose and sniffed it.

Viridi huffed as she puffed her cheeks. "Well I'm not a knock off-"

"Cut the cheese, blondie, if I wasn't already!" Toadette interrupted as she continued blasting out more bassy farts out of her while still laughing and fanning the air, although ironically it didn't stink as much as Viridi's attitude.

Viridi had a look of disgusted confusion on her face. "...What does that mean?"

"It means that you have no right to moan and complain about irrelevant things if you're going to mock beings." Dry Bowser explained calmly while flipping more of his burgers and placing them on a plate nearby.

Viridi growled as she pointed her staff at him. "And what is that about, bonehead?"

"It means you don't have nerves of steel. I know, Chrom told me." Waluigi pointed out as he clapped his hands.

Viridi had a disgruntled face. "Oh ew, you listen to him?"

Suddenly Chrom popped up from underneath Waluigi's cap, laughing as he was eating a fish stick in his left hand.

"I get to be playable, and I'm not what people expected! Eat it, reset girl!" Chrom chortled as he chucked a stale fish stick at Viridi, going right back underneath the hat.

"Eww! So disgusting!" Viridi groaned as she shook her head, stomping her right foot several times. "Feh! I don't need to be playable! I get to have a presence talking about fighters, which you will never do!"

"No one wants that gig anyway." Waluigi pointed out as he began looking at the sizzling burgers.

"Yeah, who would want to do something so boring like making horrendous jokes?" Dry Bowser added as he took a bite out of one of his many burgers, nodding his head to the satisfaction of his bone chillingly good cooking.

"H-hey! We don't make jokes only!" Viridi snapped as she swiped at Dry Bowser and Waluigi, who both dodged out of the way.

"I agree, those aren't even jokes! They're cringe!" Toadette taunted as she had her other hand on her grumbling pudgy stomach while still farting. "And not even the good kind that loops around to being likeable!"

Viridi began looking more pale than she already appeared as she began panting heavily. "This... is not what I was expecting! None of you are fazed by this?"

"Not in the slightest." The trio all said simultaneously as Dry Bowser munched on his burger while Waluigi took out more plants and Toadette kept on farting.

Viridi began to sweat as she felt like she could faint at any moment, placing her right hand on her chest as she dropped her stance. "No, this can't be happening... I'm in charge here!"

"You clearly aren't."

"W-well you can't even comprehend my true form!"

"I've seen baby Pokemon scarier than you." Dry Bowser huffed as he simply rolled his eyes while continuing to munch away on his burger.

Viridi fumed as she gritted her teeth. "You're just jelly that I'm a goddess and not you!"

"Yuck, who would want to be one of those?" Toadette responded as she could sense the rotten stench of her flatulence, surprised that none of them had fainted at that point as she definitely needed new underwear.


End file.
